Scorpio Races: The Undocumented Story
by MaeradElednor
Summary: This story starts off right where the book left off. My take on what will happen after the book takes place. Especially with Sean and Puck.
1. Chapter 1 Puck

**Disclaimer**:I don't own The Scorpio Races, nor do I think I can ever compete against Maggie Stiefvater's wonderful writing.

**Puck**

As Corr hobbles slowly towards Sean, I can almost feel Sean's rising joy. He looks in wonder at the _capall uisce_. Corr has done many things, but he's never chosen Sean over the sea. Sean rushes back to the sunset-coated _capall_ and I watch as they meet at the ocean's edge. It tugs at them, wanting them relentlessly, but neither horse nor man can be budged. I find myself looking away. Sean's love for his horse is difficult to explain, just as my love for the island is. It's what keeps us here, on Thisby, each for different reasons. I take a step back, George Holly following my lead. Then I turn away. My feet kick up sun-bleached sand as I walk away. For once, Sean doesn't notice.

I walk slowly to my home. The day seems sad, the wind blows at me and I taste melancholy on its breeze. For once, I have nothing to do, nowhere to go. No job to find, no errands. No races. After the Scorpio Races, everything goes back to normal. All of the tourists will leave and our Thisby will be left to its own devices. Until next November, the talk of my incredible win will fade away. The island will be peaceful again. As peaceful as it ever will be, at least. There are some things that never change.

I almost don't realize that I've arrived at my home until I walk up its shabby front steps. Dove whinnies shrilly at me, most likely asking for food. I've pretty much spoiled her since she won the Race. She saved my family's skins. She deserves more than I can ever give her. I enter the house and go to the kitchen, planning to get a few carrots to feed her, when I see Finn. He is sitting at the kitchen table with Gabe. They both look at me solemnly and I suddenly know what they were talking about. Like I said before, there are some things you can't change. Gabe still wants to leave the island.

There's an unspoken agreement exchanged between our gazes. I no longer care if Gabe goes, as long as he doesn't abandon us. And he knows that. On the other hand, it's still hard knowing that he won't be here for me or Finn one day. I incline my head to the front door and he trails after me as I go outside. Finn doesn't follow. My brother watches me feed Dove, who nickers as I give her the carrots. A long silence stretches out between us.

"I'll be leaving on the last ferry from Thisby, with the remaining tourists. That's a few days from now." His voice is determined, final, and I know I cannot change his mind. I nod softly. I don't trust myself to speak. I swallow a sob as Gabe's hand gingerly touches my shoulder, trying to console me. He pats my shoulder a few times and then I hear his footsteps fade as he walks away. Dove nuzzles my pockets, undoubtedly looking for more treats. She loses interest soon when she realizes I don't have any and resumes her trot around her paddock. Her head tosses and she rears and I laugh along with her. Seeing her like this is almost like watching one of the _capaill uisce_.

Watching her, my mind wanders to Sean. In my mind I see his sharp face, his windblown hair, his upturned jacket collar. He's just about as wild as our island is. Is he still down on the beach with Corr? Abruptly, I find myself wishing for the two of them. Yes, even Corr. I had grown used to training with them, enough to feel the emptiness when that time was gone. Some part of me worries that with the races over, Sean will go back to being the reclusive outsider that he is. That he will forget about me. I shake my head. My thoughts are conflicted. _Since when do I think like that?_

Before I know it, it's dusk and Finn is tugging gently at my arm. I allow him to pull me into the warmth and safety of the house. I go into the kitchen, make supper for three. We eat quickly and quietly. One can see that each of us has something on our mind. As I clean up, I hear the door open and I spin around. _Sean?_ But it's only Gabe leaving. He's probably going to meet his friends at the bar. I mentally kick myself. Of course it wouldn't be Sean. That horse tamer had better things to do than come out of his way to see me.

I fall into my bed early but I'm not ready to sleep. If only I could get that sharp face out of my mind. I grumble and turn on my side. A flash of red catches my eye and my gaze rests on my bedside table. A slice of moonlight falls on a red ribbon bracelet. The bracelet that Sean gave me just a few days ago. The day of my first Scorpio Race. I remember it clearly. Him giving me that bracelet. Our second kiss. The push of the crowd around us. The day that I won on Dove, an almost impossible accomplishment.

Just before my eyes close, I make a promise to go down to the beach tomorrow morning. I'll sit on the cliff, where we first officially met. And, eventually, he'll come.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know or haven't read the Scorpio Races, this story's beginning overlaps the last chapter of the actual book. The one difference is that I've changed it to Puck's POV. I will be making Sean's POV next. And, hopefully, they will meet up in the next chapter.**

**Please review! I love feedback!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Sean

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Scorpio Races.  
**

**Sorry for ****taking so long. Here's the second chapter:**

Sean

The sea is silent today. Not even the depressing wails of the _capaille usisce_ can be heard. I look out at the rolling waves. It still amazes me that Corr came back. That his loyalty to me won over his love for the water. He had chosen me, and the pain that comes with a broken leg. And for that I am honored.

I sigh heavily and rub Corr's neck. My fingers find the bulging veins running through his neck and feel the power rushing through them. We are near the cave that my father showed me, the one with the cave paintings. I presume that Corr will have to stay here awhile, at least until his leg sets. For now, his leg is wrapped in seaweed. Even though I know he won't leave me, I plan to stay with him. The days will get colder as December approaches. The sea will become unforgivable and rough. But it's nothing I can't handle. I know the sea better than anyone else on Thisby.

My mind roams to Mutt Malvern. The thoughts are conflicted. One part of me rejoices in the permanent absence of my rival and enemy. Yet one side, the more reasonable one, knows that Mutt's sacrifice will be a major blow to my ex-boss. With the loss of both me and his son, Malvern will be pushed to find new trainers to work his stables. That reminds me that Puck Connolly had asked for a job there.

With that one thought, Mutt's face is replaced by hers. I picture her perfectly in my mind. Her sea blown sunset hair. The freckles dotting her cheeks. Those deep eyes that remind me so much of the sea. I find myself wishing for her here, wishing to go back to the moment when we were in the stables. Then, she had held Corr without fear. I shake my head, clearing those thoughts away. My eyes return to Corr, who has lain down on the soft sand on the floor of the cave. I have never felt anything more than admiration from the inhabitants of this island. Maybe that is why Puck has so unnerved me. Has so intrigued me.

Corr whistles and I force Puck from my mind. I fix the wrap around his leg, wince when he shrieks with pain. But he doesn't try to attack me. Nor do I have to restrain him from running away. Over the years, a bridge of trust has built itself between us. He knows it, and so do I. Lying next to him is so comforting, so familiar, that I let my weary eyes fall close.

My eyes open again to a bright light. The morning sun, already in the sky, has finally been able to penetrate the darkness of the cave. I wince, trying to adjust to the light, and feel Corr shift beside me. True to his loyalty, he hasn't moved during the night. I sigh and make my way out of the cave. The light that lies outside of it blinds me and I blink for a moment. No one is on the beach today. Not so soon after the Races. After the bloodbath they call a race.

I sigh with relief. Hopefully, I will never have to race in those races again. Corr is the only capall that I trust to ride and he is no longer fit for the Scorpio Races. A wave of anger flares up in me as I think of Mutt again and how he targeted Puck at the Races. I hadn't had a second thought when I saw him swerve for Puck. I forgot the Race. I had focused on keeping Mutt away from Puck. And the price had been heavy.

I look up wistfully at the distant cliff that Puck and I had sat on countless times. All those times when we had sat-talking, training, watching our competitors. Seeing the race before it was run. Those cliffs are special. They remind me that there is someone else who understands this island. Who can understand _me_. I am not surprised when I make out a figure sitting on the cliff's edge.

I turn around and go to Corr. He is still lying down. I press down on his neck with my left hand, drawing circles around his eye with my right. He watches me and I sense that he knows where I'm going. I stand and back away, only turning around once I get to the cave's entrance. As I had expected, Corr doesn't move.

My eyes return to the cliff and I find my feet moving on their own. They find crevices in the weather-beaten rock on the cliffs. Eventually, I am able to haul myself up. Puck is closer now. Her back is to me but I know that she can sense I'm here. I resume my walk toward her. As I approach, my eyes are drawn to a flash of red on her arm. It's the red ribbon I gave to her. The day of the Races.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. The mood of The Scorpio Races is very hard to duplicate, especially the way Sean sees and thinks. If you guys spot any mistakes or just think that Sean is OOC, please tell me. I am contemplating on redoing this chapter. Although, Sean is having to cope with a lot (Corr's leg, his relationship with Puck, Mutt's disappearance) and might be changing a little bit during that coping, I still think that I haven't quite captured his mood that the author set in the book. **

**Love all of your reviews! They keep this story going and help me get out of my writer's block.  
**


End file.
